El amor se descubre observando al indicado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Caramille fue algo curioso el saber que se sentía atraída por el Dios Dragón de Agua, Mercuphobia. Tampoco podia evitar recordar como es que fue salvada gracias a él. Esa amabilidad fue vista e hizo cambiar su punto de vista de él, de alguien completamente extraño y raro.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Se que debi subir este capítulo desde el principio en que apareció nuestro primer Dios Dragón. Pero no me dio un poco más de ánimo en terminar de escribir hasta este momento que realmente me dieron ganas de escribir al momento de leer una vez más algunas partes del manga de los 100 años. Algo lindo entre estos personajes que en realidad fueron lindos al momento de su aparición.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Caramille, fue algo curioso el saber que se sentía atraída al Dios Dragón que ha servido desde el momento que fue rescatada por el, Mercuphobia el Dios Dragón de Agua. Era imposible no recordar su historia con del desde que llegó a esa pequeña ciudad, cada vez que lo miraba, podía recordar con claridad aquel día donde le debía la vida y siempre estaría eternamente agradecida.

Aún cuando estaba parada como un náufrago, sin tener oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, el fue su único salvador en sus últimos momentos, en aquellos temerosos últimos momento donde pensaba que no volvería abrir sus ojos. Sabía que había despertado días después de su rescate, el lugar donde se encontraba era bastante cómodo que no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad al encontrarse en un lugar a salvo. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo evitar temblar un poco al momento de que él entrará a su habitación, con una mirada seria. Para ella, fue mejor quedarse quieta y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sentía como tocaba su piel, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero también, provoco que abriera sus ojos ante el dolor.

Su piel se encontraba un poco roja, el tenía un pequeño algodón en mano y trataba de curar aquel raspon que tenía. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta y miro todo su cuerpo, se encontraba cubierto con vendas, una comoda ropa cubriendo las partes importantes y el enfocado en cubrir las heridas. A pesar de aquella apariencia un tanto extraña que poseia, podía ver la concentración para curar aquellas heridas que tenía. Se le quedo observando por unos momentos hasta que el mismo sintió como era observado y alzó la mirada. Caramille no pudo evitar sonrojarse así que sólo separó su vista de él.

**-Ya está bien **-Susurró.**\- Procura descansar más, en unas horas te traeré la comida, así que, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario para recuperarte**

Vio como el sonreía, la cubría cuidadosamente con las sábanas y salía con tranquilidad del cuarto.

**-Gracias**

Caramille susurró pero al ver como este se detenía y la volteaba a ver para sonreirle una vez más, sabía que este había escuchado, solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió. No pudo evitar sentir un poco más de curiosidad, sonreír un poco al sentir aquel suave contacto con su piel para curarla. Hace tiempo que había olvidado lo que era sentir aquel suave contacto.

Pasaron algunos días después para que decidiera salir de la cama, tomar un poco de la ropa que se encontraba ahí y empezar a caminar en el lugar donde se encontraba. Sabía que se parecia como un castillo, era demasiado grande y hermoso. Caminaba con curiosidad por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con su anfitrión. Este le sonreía y le ofrecía su mano para que ella explorará el lugar mejor. Dudo un poco pero aceptó en tomar su mano y empezar a caminar fuera de aquel lugar. Miraba con curiosidad las cosas que el le señalaba, saludaba con amabilidad a las personas que se encontraba en su camino como algunos más le hacían reverencia. Verlo sonreír y ser amable con las personas. No sabía porque había dudado de él sólo por su apariencia, porque había temido al momento de ver sus ojos como aquellos cuernos que adornaban con gracia su cabeza, no era nada extraño, era alguien amable que se preocupaba por las personas que estaban bajo su gobierno. Si, se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que era el quien gobernaba aquella tranquila ciudad.

¿Cómo se enteró que era un Dios Dragón?

Fue el mismo quien le contó. Una noche tranquila donde el se sincero y le contó sobre su pasado, las atrocidades que había hecho en el pasado. La sangre de los inocentes que aún sentía en su boca, los gritos que suelen atormentarlo, era algo imposible sacar de su cabeza. Era la primera a quien le contaba su pasado, había esperado el momento en que ella se levantará horrorizada de su lugar, que se fuera en ese mismo momento. Aprendio que no tenía porque obligarla a que se quedara pero ella sólo se mantuvo en su lado, le miraba con atención e incluso no pudo cara de asco al momento de narrar las cosas que hacía.

**-¿Y que piensas sobre el ahora? **-Fue lo primero que Carmille le preguntó.

**-Pienso en la convivencia entre ambas partes **-Alzó los hombros despreocupado.**\- Hace tiempo le teníamos miedo a Acnologia pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de ver al mundo como es, realmente quiero creer en la convivencia como la mejor opción**

**-Entonces** -Caramille sonrió.**\- No hay porque seguir con el temor, tu me salvaste, siendo un dragón o uno con apariencia humana, eres alguien noble y gentil **-Tomó sus manos.**\- Estaré eternamente agradecida que no me iré de tu lado, gracias por contarme lo que pasó en tu pasado pero es momento de seguir avanzando a lo que realmente queremos**

**-¿No me tienes miedo? **-Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-¿Porqué debería tenerlo? Hace tiempo lo hubiera tenido pero eres hoy eres otro, has cuidado muy bien a tu gente y te preocupa todo lo que pasa, eres un Dios amable y generoso, te quiero y te respeto como tal**

Tal vez fue en ese momento que Mercuphobia miro con atención a Caramille, hasta ese momento que vio aquella sonrisa en ella, el brillo de sus ojos. No pudo evitar abrazarla, tener ese contacto con un humano era totalmente desconocido pero era cálido con ella. Cerró los ojos tranquilidad mientras suspiraba, susurraba un "Gracias" y dejo a Caramille que acariciara su cabello. Era la primera vez que pensaba que los humanos darían segundas oportunidades a bestias como alguna vez fueron. Donde les abrirían las puertas para mostrar su cambio como velar por la seguridad de aquellos a quienes considera importantes.

Caramille se convirtió en su "razón de vivir", si por más dragón que fuera, no tenía el porque ocultar aquellas emociones que aprendió con esa chica a su lado. Ella, quien decidió salvar en esa vez que se encontró merodeando el lugar y se empeñó en curar por si mismo, las heridas que la chica mostraba. Que pensaba, se iría una vez que estuviera completamente curada pero en lugar de eso, se quedó a su lado a pesar de contarle aquel atroz pasado que no le alegra recordar. Aquella que le gusta tomarle tomarle de la mano y le sigue sonriendo como esa primera vez que la vio. Le gusta llamar a la chica de esa manera porque realmente se sentía así, que ella fuera una razón más de que las personas podían cambiar, de que una bestia horrible como lo fue él, podría encontrar a esa persona especial que es capaz de entenderlo.

Caramille salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que Mercuphobia le llamo. Alzó la vista para ver al mismo, sonreir y empezar a caminar para llegar a su lado.

**-¿Estas lista? **-Preguntó el Dios Dragón con curiosidad.

**-Iré a donde sea necesario si usted está a mi lado **-Caramille le respondió con una sonrisa.

**-Vamos, que no es necesaria aquella expresión cuando sólo vamos a reparar la ciudad de mi desastre **-Sonrió.

**-Pero estaremos juntos** -Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.**\- Incluso en tareas sencillas o difíciles, estaremos juntos**

Mercuphobia tomo su mano y sonrió con cariño. Si, estarían juntos aunque después se quedaría sólo sin ella a su lado por el simple hecho que ella es humana y su tiempo es corto. Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que ella estaría a su lado. Tomaría su mano, aprovecharía aquellas sonrisas como la mirada que sólo le dedica a él.

Descubrir sentimientos mirando a la persona indicada, es como se describe realmente el amor.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Yei! ¡Algo lindo! Es bonito porque cada dragón tiene a su chica especial y en este caso, les tocó a ellos. ¿Saben verdaderamente difícil que fue para mi el escribir sus nombres para no equivocarme? Si, tuve que buscar el como se escribían sus nombres y volver a leer la historia en caso de que me equivocara, si encuentran alguna falla entre ellos, quiero que me disculpen de antemano.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 31 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
